


Nod

by FettsOnTop (GTFF)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Leia as Boushh, Prompt Fill, RebelBounty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 03:26:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GTFF/pseuds/FettsOnTop
Summary: In disguise at Jabba's palace, Leia receives a surprising offer.The prompt was Rescuer/Rescuee + Hallway + Humor. This is a VERY loose interpretation of that.





	Nod

Leia’s heart was still pounding as Bib Fortuna turned away. The money had been transferred, the deal was done.

More importantly, she was in.

And she didn’t even have to blow anyone up.

In the distance she could hear Chewie putting up a token fight as Jabba’s guards took him down to the dungeons, but it was soon drowned out by the music in the throne room. Leia fell back into the shadow of an alcove, watching and waiting.

At first the bounty hunter’s disguise had been cumbersome, but now she was starting to see the advantage of always being hidden beneath a helmet. People were conditioned to watch faces, but a helmeted figure often went unnoticed.

She turned in the dim light and almost walked right into Boba Fett. Speaking of helmets. After all that time pursuing him, he was standing in front of her. In fact, he was standing too close for her comfort, but she didn’t want to back away.

“Since when did you become suicidal?” He asked, his tone familiar even through his helmet’s filter.

It should have occurred to her that Fett might know the bounty hunter she was impersonating. Thanks to the voice modifier she didn’t have to disguise her voice, but her Ubanese wasn’t nearly fluent enough to pass close inspection. She shrugged and started to push past him.

Fett blocked her again, this time with an armored arm braced against the wall. “I don’t know who you are,” he said in a lower voice, “but you are _not_ Boushh.”

Sweat trickled down between her shoulder blades and her hand tightened on her pike.

“It doesn’t matter to me,” he continued. “You’ve got nerve. I like nerve.”

As shocking as his words were, what followed was even more shocking. The bounty hunter leaned closer to her, so close that their helmets were nearly touching. “If you want to celebrate your success, meet me in the northwest corridor in an hour.” He pushed off the wall and gestured at her torso. “Whatever you’ve got under there, I can work with it.”

He turned and walked away with swagger in his step, as if he expected her to be watching. Leia stared after him, still stunned by the proposition and a little amused by his confidence.

_I'll show you nerve._

 


End file.
